jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal 1-4
The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal 1-4 ist eine Zusammenfassung einiger Kurzgeschichten und Artikel, die in den ersten vier Ausgaben des Adventure Journals veröffentlicht wurden. Inhaltsangabe For two years the Star Wars Adventure Journal has brought Star Wars fans new adventures and source material about their favorite science fiction universe. Now the best articles from the Journal's first year—all of which are out-of-print—are reprinted in this special collector's edition. The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal features special essays from the authors themselves with insights on their inspirations, story origins and views on Star Wars phenomenon. And don't miss the special section showing original color artwork only seen in their initial Journal articles in black-and-white—all by Chris Gossett, artist for Dark Horse Comics' Tales of the Jedi and Dark Lords of the Sith. Sit back, open up, and celebrate some of the outstanding articles which have opened up the Star Wars galaxy. Inhalt Admiral's Communiqué Einleitung von Peter Schweighofer über die Arbeit an den Ausgaben des Adventure Journals und diese im Allgemeinen. Artist Spotlight: Chris Gossett Ein paar Worte über den Künstler Chris Gossett und eine Zusammenfassung von einigen seiner Illustrationen, die in den Ausgaben des Journals zu finden sind. First Contact Eine bebilderte Kurzgeschichte von Timothy Zahn. Zusätzlich einige Statistiken, Kurzbiografien und Hintergrundinformationen (von Peter Schweighofer): *Personen **Talon Karrde **Quelev Tapper **Celina Marniss (Mara Jade) **Gamgalon *Spezies und Kreaturen **Krish **Morodins *Planeten **Varonat Danach ein Eintrag von Timothy Zahn, Good News and Bad News, in dem er über seine Arbeit schreibt. From Heir to Last Command Ein Interview von Ilene Rosenberg mit Timothy Zahn, in dem er sich 18 Fragen stellt. Tinian on Trial Eine Kurzgeschichte von Kathy Tyers mit Illustrationen von Mike Vilardi. Zusätzlich einige Statistiken, Kurzbiografien und Hintergrundinformationen: *Personen **Tinian I'att **Daye Azur-Jamin **Aizen Kerioth **Twilit Hearth (und die Band) ***Sprig Cheever ***Yccakic ***Redd Metalflake *Planeten **Druckenwell Danach ein Eintrag von Kathy Tyers, Tinian, Tchaikovsky, and Firebird, in dem sie über ihre Arbeit schreibt. Personal Influences Affect Bakura Ein Interview von Ilene Rosenberg mit Kathy Tyers, in dem sie sich 18 Fragen stellt. The Free-Trader's Guide to Sevarcos Ein Artikel von Anthony Paul Russo. Themen: *Sevarcos *Sevarcos-System *Sevari *Sevari Flashpistol *Sevari Wind Rider *Velpar Raftin *Lord Rha *Lord Rha's Spice Blades *Spice **Andris **Carsunum *''Andris Moon'' *Lord Quintas *Lady Trevael Danach ein Eintrag von Anthony Paul Russo, Coming Back to Star Wars, in dem er über seine Arbeit schreibt. The Spira Regatta Ein Artikel von Paul Sudlow. Themen: *Spira *Regenald Hanniper Snopps III *Seth Cambriel *''Cambus Gale'' *Harbold Taft *Camray-Aal *Galub Sea Slug *Diverse Waffen und Ausrüstungsgegenstände Danach ein Eintrag von Paul Sudlow, Stories Grow in the Telling, in dem er über seine Arbeit schreibt. A Glimmer of Hope Eine Kurzgeschichte von Charlene Newcomb. Zusätzlich einige Statistiken, Kurzbiografien und Hintergrundinformationen: *Personen **Alex Winger **Tork Winger **Magir Paca **Carl Barzon *Planeten **Garos IV Danach ein Eintrag von Charlene Newcomb, The Librarian Who Was A Spy, in dem sie über ihre Arbeit schreibt. Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant Ein Artikel von Peter Schweighofer. Themen: *Neue Republik *Galaktisches Imperium *Corellia *Kuat *Kelada *Sluis-Sektor *Salliche *Chandrila *Kriegsherren Danach ein Eintrag von Peter Schweighofer, Between Endor and Zahn, in dem er über seine Arbeit schreibt. The Final Exit Eine Kurzgeschichte von Patricia A. Jackson Zusätzlich einige Statistiken, Kurzbiografien und Hintergrundinformationen: *Personen **Thaddeus Ross **Adalric Brandl *Raumschiffe **''Kierra'' *Planeten **Najiba **Trulalis Danach ein Eintrag von Patricia A. Jackson, Toward The Darkness, in dem sie über ihre Arbeit schreibt. Rebel Privateers! Ein Artikel von Timothy S. O'Brien. Themen: *Piraten *Freibeuter *Imperiale Flotte Danach ein Eintrag von Timothy S. O'Brien, Privates, Arr, in dem er über seine Arbeit schreibt. The Void Terror Ein Artikel von Peter Schweighofer. Themen: *Selnia Harbright *Abenteuer zum Star Wars Rollenspiel Kategorie:Adventure Journal Kategorie:Legends-Quellen en:The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal, Issues 1-4